The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor element.
A semiconductor light emitting element, which is an example of a semiconductor element, is formed by stacking a semiconductor layer over a growth substrate.
With semiconductor light emitting elements, a device is needed with which high luminance and high luminous efficiency are realized, and a material with high reflectivity is used to further improve the light extracting efficiency (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-86574 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2017-69282).